The Passing Feelings?
by Chibi-Aeri-Chan
Summary: A blond guy wearing a blue caps with a picture of a car on it looked at Zoey. "Hell-ooo there! I'm Ellis. You might be?" the guy said in a deep southern accent. Zoey laughed lightly, "My name is Zoey. That's Francis. And the 'useless' guy is Louis."
1. Chapter 1

Zoey looked down, her head hurt. Her eyes burned. He was dead. Oh God how was he dead? She didn't understand why he would just jump off the bridge to save them all. Then again she did know why at the same time. He loved them like family and he wouldn't let his family die. Zoey slide down on to the ground of the bridge she was standing on, "Why… Bill…" she wiped her eyes cursing at herself lightly. They needed to be strong. She needed to be strong. They had to survive so Bill's sacrifice would not be in vain.

Zoey felt someone's hand on her shoulder; she looked up and met his eyes. His tattooed arm caught her sight first. She slowly turned around to see the man. He looked like the poster boy for motorcycle gangs. His white shirt was dirty with some blood from slain infected. She saw his face, "Francis..." she said almost begging for him to show that he felt hurt by Bill's sudden death. When she saw how his eyes showed pain yet his face showed little to nothing she knew. She knew he cared about them no matter how much he said, "I hate…" Something in her broke. She grabbed onto Francis's pant leg and released her pent up emotions.

Francis looked at Louis trying to ask silently for help. He wasn't properly training in the art of a woman's feelings. He watched Louis limp towards him and kneel next to Zoey. He felt Zoey's release of his pant leg which he used to quickly retreat. Women were not his forte. Now guns that was a different matter entirely!

Zoey tried as hard as she could to calm down, but secretly she just wanted to cry the pain away. Bill saved her, saved them all, from the infected and mainly those three tanks. She didn't understand why he had to die. Whenever they died before they would just get stuck in closets which had only happened while they worked their way from Pennsylvania to Mississippi but this wasn't like normal when they came back in closets. This was the real deal. Bill wasn't going to come back.

Zoey's lip trembled, starting a whole new wave of tears. Louis tried to calm her down knowing Zoey had looked up to Bill as a father figure. When they first found Zoey, she was a mess. She only talked to Bill for the longest time; though after a few days she came out of her shell to the rest of them. It hurt him to think she might recess again. He tried his best to keep her with them. Louis heard gun shots he quickly stood up causing his leg to topple from under him. He saw survivors! He groaned in pain as Zoey made sure he was alright.

"Louis… is that what I think it is?" Zoey stopped her being upset and quickly helped Louis into a standing position looking down at the street. But they heard more people, more survivors. Zoey ran to the railing and looked as hard as she could. Zoey could barely make out the people that were walking her way, but she could still see them; three men and one woman. Zoey raised an eyebrow at that. 'How uncanny.' She thought to herself and how they were in that situation.

Francis saw exactly what Zoey had seen. He walked up to the bridge's railing and looked over. One of the men was yelling at Zoey his deep southern accent swam though the words, "Well hello! Heh..hello... He-howdy, uhh, beautiful weather, huh?... We're having a, uhh... Hubba. Oh God, I'm too nervous to talk to her man, one of you better do this." The boy's blue and white cap moved to the left meaning he was asking one of the others to talk. Francis laughed lightly. The kid waslove struck with Zoey. A large black man laughed and said loudly, "The kid wants to know if you can lower the bridge!" The cap-boy face-palmed before presumably cursing out the large man.

Francis turned his head to Zoey and saw her respond, "We can't lower the bridge unless you turn on the generator… which is on the other side of the bridge." Zoey said almost shyly. He guessed she heard what the cap-boy had said. He saw the group turn to go the long way to the other side of the bridge. He sighed loudly hoping they wouldn't befall the same fate as Bill.

The man in the white suit frowned, "Well, then you all are just useless! Come on." The rude man marched into the direction he pointed in. The cap-boy looked up Zoey. "Hell-ooo there! I'm Ellis. You might be?" the guy said in a deep southern accent.

Zoey laughed lightly, "My name is Zoey. That's Francis. And the 'useless' guy is Louis." Zoey saw Louis make a face next to her then laughed it off. Zoey leaned over the railing and smiled at Ellis, "Just get to the generator. Fill it up and we'll lower the bridge for ya." Zoey said, a hint of sadness pulled at her voice. Ellis nodded, "You're going to come with us, right?" he said excited. This girl, Zoey, she looked so beautiful. Like an angel.

Zoey looked at Ellis and a faint smile tugged at her lips, "You betcha." Zoey watched Ellis beam, then start to run after the other. Zoey sucked in a deep breath then looked at Francis, "More people. Better survival rates right?" Zoey smiled, giving Francis puppy eyes.

Francis tried so hard not to give in; they needed to stay here after what the military had done and after what had just happened to Bill. But those… blue eyes… Francis shook his head. "We'll go with them." Francis grunted out. Not happy that he was so easily moved by Zoey. Zoey cheered loudly before a tug at her leg cause her to look down at the injured Louis, "What about me?" he said knowing they must have forgotten about him.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoey sat on the mesh of the bridge's floor. Waiting. Occasionally she'd hear Louis and Francis talking about how they could move Louis so they could join the other survivors. Zoey sighed and continued to look at the generator. She continued to wait until she saw the group again. Not that she'd tell anyone, but she was sort of interested in the Ellis guy. He seemed really nice. With that though Zoey stood up and stretched. She walked into the house, across a makeshift bridge made out of boards. She spotted the cot Francis and herself had made for Louis. But seeing as he was outside she flopped on it, willing sleep to come soon enough.

Francis and Louis talked in hushed tones after they saw Zoey leave, "We can't go with them… I mean… you're way too injured to make that kind of walking and fighting. No offense." Francis sighed out. He was going to disappoint Zoey. He saw how her eyes lit up at the sight of that kid… Francis shook his head. He couldn't remember the kid's name. Francis took his fingers and massaged the bridge of his nose; all this thinking was giving him a headache. "…I hate letting people down." He said. Then Louis retorted, "You hate everything, Francis." Francis and Louis laughed. Then Francis added, "…that's not true. I like vests… And Louis and Zoey. You're cool yourselves… I wouldn't have made it out alive without you two." 

Ellis and the group were walking towards a long flight of stairs, "Aww… come on. This is ridiculous." He heard Nick then say, "Not as ridiculous as the thought of Rochelle and the weird biker dude." Rochelle turned to Nick, "Oh? What was that? Say it to my face." She said pointing her m-16 at Nick. Nick put his arms up at Rochelle, "I didn't say anything, toots." Nick then claimed up the stairs and spotted Francis, "We made it. Now… time to load up the gas into the generator… Ugh." Nick walked towards an elevator and stood in the middle of it. He motioned at everyone to get on.  
Ellis looked up at the bridge and didn't see Zoey. He felt crushed; he wouldn't get to see the angel again. Ellis looked down and sighed, he'd see her again. He knew. Ellis lifted up his chin and ran into the elevator, "Come on guys… Let's do this!" He shouted. Nick pressed the button, "Calm down, kid. No reason to go rushing into our deaths." Nick reloaded his combat shotgun. He hoped they had an ammo pile somewhere around here. He needed some, badly.

Francis saw them press the button he walked back to Zoey, "Zoey. Wake up we gotta protect the other survivors." He kicked her lightly. He watched Zoey get up and rub her eyes, "'M up…" Zoey got up and walked out to her balcony spot. She knew what she had to do. She got her auto-sniper rifle and waited for zombies, nothing was getting in her way of meeting that man again. She watched them run out of building, guns a blazing. She saw a man in the white suit practically dive into an ammo pile and apparently a Charger saw that as well. Zoey spotted it in enough time to shoot it down before it hit the man. The man looked up, "Thanks…" she heard the man grunt out. It was a few minutes before she saw them again. They each had three gas cans, "12 cans? Guys you need four more!" she yelled the group.

Ellis was having a hard time carrying all of these cans. He throws two in front of him and tosses them in repetitions. He then got the hang out it and was 'carrying' seven at once. He heard the angel, Zoey; yell at them they needed four more cans. Ellis looked up and beamed at her, "Naw! I got the other four. I made sure of that." He said. He carefully poured each of them into the generator.

Zoey smiled, she was going to be able to meet new people. Have new friends. She looked back at Francis, "You ready to go?" she said happily. Francis gave her a look, "…Zo, we can't go… Think about Louis. He is just going to be dead weight. And we can't leave him. That'd be like asking for him to die." Zoey stopped and frowned, but she understood his logic. Not that she liked it.

"Oh come on, Francis. I can handle myself. I can go with you… don't treat me like dead weight or I become dead weight." She heard Louis say as he hobbled in. He wore a make-shift cast around his left leg.


	3. Chapter 3

After pouring the gas cans Ellis looked up at the balcony that Zoey had been on. "…Are you comin'?" Ellis yelled out, seeing if it was true. Were they going to come? Ellis waited for his Juliet to reply. But the others were calling to him so with a sad looked and ran to the others.

Zoey heard Ellis and looked at Louis, "…We don't have to go if you can't make it. I don't want you to die because of me and my selfishness." Francis looked at Zoey and sighed, "I'll carry you if I have to, Louis." Francis picked up Louis and kicked down the plywood door, "Aright folks, next stop, New Orleans." Francis carried Louis down the stairs bumping into the billiards table and running down the stairs. He then proceeded to run towards the blue race car. Zoey quickly followed behind Francis shooting the zombies that were threatening to come and hit them. "Ellis, we are coming!" Zoey started to pick up her pace and run towards the car.

When Zoey's group arrived to the car everyone tried getting in to the small car which wasn't big enough to hold seven people. That's when Ellis thought of a brilliant idea, "Hey, we can just sit on top of each other. Like this one time, me and my buddy Keith were at band camp." "Ellis, sweetie, this isn't the time." "Oh, okay…" Ellis said crestfallen. That's when Coach started to cough, "Come on. Get. In. The. Car." Everyone piled in. Rochelle on Francis, Zoey on Ellis, Louis had his own seat along with Nick and Coach. No one complained for if anyone did, they were afraid of what someone else would say.

"Guys… we have a problem." Nick grunted out and stared at the gas meter as it hovered over the 'E'. They were out of gas. Ellis looked up at Nick, "So this means we're walkin'?" Ellis said, too comfortable in his position now. Francis sighed as well. But a sigh of relief, he wouldn't be cooped up in this car anymore. Nick pulled over, aware that there had not been any zombies for a long time. "Alright you slackers. Time to walk." Everyone slowly climbed out of the car, except for Louis who had to be carried. And that's when they heard it. A groaning noise. "Aww… shit. TANK." Ellis yelled and pulled out a Molotov cocktail. Ellis slowly walked forward and peeked into the bushes, he saw his shot and took it.

Zoey heard and stared at Ellis in fear. A Tank? Why now? Zoey's heart was in her throat when he moved towards the bushes. It seemed like Ellis was an entirely different person, the way he stalked around the bushes. She watched him run and hell she wasn't stupid. She ran right behind him. She looked back and saw the only people still there were Francis and Louis. She watched, in slow motion, the lit Tank come out of the brush and punch Francis into a tree. She didn't see Louis. Fear stopped her. She had to go back and save them, "I gotta go back." Zoey stared to run and felt something keep her back, "Zo, don't. If you end up dead… there'd be no point. The biker dud-" "It's Francis." "Okay… Francis seems like a pretty strong guy. He can handle himself." Ellis knew she wouldn't stay just with that, so he did the only thing he could think of. He picked Zoey up and threw her over his shoulder, "Well then. When you can't reason with 'em. Just pick 'em up." Ellis ran towards the area he saw Nick run to.

Nick, Coach, and Rochelle looked back towards where they had run from, "…Where's Ellis and Francis… and Zoey and the other guy?" Rochelle asked. She didn't see them. Could it be the Tank got them? Rochelle looked at Nick, panic showed clearly in her eyes. That's when she saw it. Ellis was running with Zoey on his shoulder, "Hey guys. Could you wait up! If I didn't know any better I'd think you meant to leave us for dead." Ellis huffed out, drawing in deep breaths placing Zoey in front of him. Rochelle looked at Zoey, "You didn't see Francis did you?" Zoey looked at Rochelle and looked away, "…Tank… Francis and Louis…" Zoey turned around to Ellis and used his shoulder. She had to hide herself. She just lost everyone she cared about. The zombies; they killed everyone she loved. Her parents. Her friends. Everyone she cared about dead because of the damn zombies. She clung to Ellis's shoulder trying not to cry. But some things just do not happen they way you want them to. Zoey started to cry.

"Don't count me out just yet!" a voice yelled out in a painful yelp. Nick looked up at the shadow, "Glad you could make it, Francis. Now where's Louis?" Francis quickly ran up to Nick, "…He didn't make it. After I got up the Tank hit the tree. Fell right on him… as he pushed me out of the way." Francis said roughly not trying to sound as useless as he felt.

Zoey had stopped crying long enough to see Francis and him tell everyone about Louis. Zoey bit her lip, she couldn't cry. No she couldn't cry anymore. Zoey just clung to Ellis's arm finding herself feeling quite safe right there. His arms had saved her from the Tank, the exact same Tank that killed Louis. Thinking about him caused Zoey's shoulders to slump, "Well… At least he didn't go out with a Jockey… or something embarrassing like that." She said laughing lightly, trying to make the mood seem a lot less depressing. Francis laughed trying not to sound off, "Yeah..." Everyone started walking away. They all walked straight along the edge of the street they were driving on before.

After walking a three hours Nick saw a sign, 'Safe Zone Ahead!' and in a hand written marker below the bold words were, "Yeah right! Safe Zone? Talk about a suicide blitz!" Nick slapped himself in the face, "Oh great… to get to the safe zone we have to go through hordes… Aww Tits." Nick yelled. He needed to have some whiskey or alcohol in general. Something strong and something that would get him utterly wasted.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone stood ready for any hordes that would follow after reading the sign. Though Francis was worried, Zoey hadn't said a thing to anyone since finding out about Louis's fatal accident. Well she seemed only talked to Ellis.

Zoey clung to Ellis's side. She talked about all the times Louis had saved her ass. She had begun to talk about Bill. Ellis stood there and listened, even though he wished he could cheer her up. She was too pretty to be so sad.

"Guys. Would you… Oh Jesus!" Nick looked wide eyed, in the distance he could see and plantation but as her looked further on he could see Tanks; six tanks to be exact. All of them had heard him yell. All of them looked pissed. "Er… Nick. I think you just kind of… let them know we're here." Ellis said a little frightened. One tank alone was hard. Six tanks at once? You had to be kidding him.

Nick looked back at the rest of the survivors, becoming pseudo-leader of the moment, "…This is suicide. I can almost guarantee one of us will die or all of us will die. I dunno…" Nick said. Zoey quickly clung tightly to Ellis's arm, trying to find the safety that was there for the other Tank. "Well… I've got a Molotov." Coach said gesturing to a Molotov at his waste, "…I can run ahead and throw this here Molotov at the Tanks. If I hit it right I should get them all." Coach was going to do this the look in his eyes showed how much he was willing to give up to make sure no one else died whether they wanted him or not. Nick nodded at Coach, "Well… go now. We'll stay here. Just don't die, okay? I'll piss on your grave if you do."

Coach laughed, "Oh. I'll live. I've got family to go back to." Coach walked forward fear slowly gripping him. But the closer the got, the more he felt it was the right thing to do. Coach said a prayer to any god that was willing to listen and ran towards the group of Tanks. He threw the Molotov and their feet lighting them all. The Tanks grunted in pain and stared at Coach. They began to charge after Coach with speed he had never seen in Tanks, the were on top of him in a moment, beating him.

Nick stared in horror as he saw the following take place. He saw Rochelle stared, silent tears dripping from her eyes.

"B-brother! N-no!" Rochelle started to run forward, may be there was a chance to save Coach.

Francis gripped her shoulders and turned her around, "You. Are. Not. Going. To. Die. I'm making sure of this. So you sit your pretty self right here and let the men do the saving." Francis looked back at Ellis, "And you don't count, lover boy. We need someone to watch the girls. Dunno what they might do, y'know?" Francis winked and then he looked at Nick. Nick nodded in a silent agreement. They'd go and save Coach.

Francis and Nick ran up to the Tanks emptying all of their clips into each other the things. Two were dead and that left four more alive, and much more pissed off. The Tanks looked at Francis and punched him right across the field. Francis fell limply to the ground. Unmoving as the other Tanks were going in for the kill. Nick shot another down, the Tanks then looked at him. The Tanks began to charge at him. But one thing the Tanks hadn't noticed? They were on fire and were dead before they knew what hit them.

Zoey, Ellis, and Rochelle watched Nick and Francis battle it out with the Tanks. Rochelle's grip on herself tighten to the point she drew blood from her arm, "…Zoey! Did you…" Zoey and Rochelle almost ran when they saw the Tanks slap Francis across the field. Zoey let go of Ellis's arm and ran toward Francis. She ran across the field and slid on the ground next to him, "F-Francis? Y-you alive you dolt?" Zoey said with tears coming to her eyes and she saw his body. She heard a hint of a whisper, "Don't count me out yet… again." Francis said in a choked laugh sort of manner. Zoey slapped Francis's arm then hugged him. She couldn't lose another friend and family member. "C-come on. Let's get you up." Zoey said slowly picking up Francis. Zoey took her health pack and slowly bandaged up Francis's wounds. She saw Rochelle run up from behind her and tackle Francis, "Good God, don't EVER. Do that again? You hear me!"

Rochelle held onto Francis for dear life. Francis held her back just as much, "You know. This is really soon but… after we are out of here. I should take you somewhere nice. Like a date of sorts." That being Francis's way of asking Rochelle on a date. Rochelle laughed, "Of course. But you better keep your word." Rochelle winked.

Zoey looked back and watched Ellis running quickly to them, "Zo! Do we know how Coach is doing?" Zoey shook her head. She was too worried about Francis to notice what happened to Coach. Zoey walked over to Nick, again clinging to Ellis's arm. "What's it look like, Nick…?" Ellis asking the question everyone wanted to know the answer to. Nick looked at Ellis and looked down tightening his fist, "He was dead the moment they threw him on the ground. He died before they beat him… He was one lucky son of a bitch." Nick said in a rough voice. Ellis bit his lip. He didn't want to say anything.

Rochelle and Francis walked up hand in hand, "…He didn't make it huh?" Francis asked. Francis looked down at Coach's body, "I'll take good care of Rochelle for you. That's a promise." Francis nodded at Coach's lifeless body.

Nick started to walk towards the Plantation, "Come on. That has to be the safe area!" Nick ran towards the front gate of the Plantation trying to run away from the pain he felt. Everyone soon followed behind Nick, all feeling guilty about Coach's death. Nick opened up the gate to the Plantation and noticed something. Everything was clean and didn't look like any zombies had gotten into it. After everyone had walked in he shut the gate behind him. Hoping this was the end to their zombie nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick led the group into the Plantation area looking around carefully. Suddenly a voice with a heavier southern accent then Ellis himself said, "Welcome. Finally, someone got rid of those pesky Tanks that wouldn't let survivors past." Every single one of the survivors looked around and tried to find this voice. They heard feet crunching through dry leaves, "I'm the Plantation owner… This is my lovely abode. Though… you might call me crazy but I take tradition quite seriously. This means… no wearing anything not of time-period customary. For example… what I'm wearing." All of the survivors turned to the voice thinking the man was bizarre. Zoey then spoke, "Tch, wear a dress? I think not." The man smirked and pointed to the gates doors, "Then you can leave… I only ask of that one thing. We have food, shelter, and anti-zombie precautions… and I'm immune so I won't go crazy zombie on you for a fact."

Nick glared at the man, "…How come you are demanding so much of us? I mean we JUST got here. Could you give us a fucking break you dick!" Nick had voiced the words everyone wanted to say. The plantation owner just rolled his eyes, "If you don't. I'mma open the gates and kick you out. That's why." Rochelle looked at the others and walked quickly towards the man, "Tell us what to wear. No way am I going back out there!" Rochelle yelped out, not wanting to go back out there; the area where Coach and Louis had lost their lives. Zoey sighed and followed Rochelle, thinking about what Louis would've wanted.

The man smiled and led Rochelle and Zoey to the door. Ellis followed Zoey, not wanting to be away from her which caused Francis to follow as well. He couldn't loss a catch like Rochelle. Soon only Nick was standing outside. Nick sighed giving in to the man's demands and walked in the door.

Ellis looked around at the large bare room, "…It's bare…" Ellis cocked his head to the side. Zoey turned around and grabbed Ellis's arm, "Come ooonnnn. He is showing us around." Ellis and Zoey walked arm in arm. Francis was about to make a comment but Rochelle quickly grabbed his hand and made it known that she was going to be the dominant in hand holding. He was plenty fine with that.

After the tour of the house the man turned to everyone. "Alright now. This is how it's going to work. Ladies," He pointed to the staircase that leads up stairs and the right on the entrance to the Mansion, "You'll be staying there. Men," He pointed to stairs directly opposite of the other stairs, "Y'all will live there. Both of you will find the clothes you are to wear around the house." The man turned and walked down the hallway, "I expect to see you at dinner."

Everyone split up to their designated areas. Rochelle and Zoey scrambled up the stairs leaving the men to stare at each other. After a long silence Ellis said, "Well… it can't be that bad. I'm going up…" Ellis then walked up the stairs. He was soon followed by Francis and Nick. Ellis looked longingly at Zoey's back and she flew up the stairs. He didn't want to leave her. He felt needed.

Nick watched Ellis's face at Zoey and pushed him up the stairs, "Come on. Move it. I'm tired and want to sleep." Nick hurried up the stairs. This soon left Francis and Ellis to talk to each other. Ellis looked at Francis, "If you hurt Ro, I'mma shove an M-16 up your ass and tape the trigger down." That was Ellis's threat, pure and simple. Francis nodded back at Ellis, "I'll do the same to you if you hurt Zoey." Ellis looked at Francis funny, "What are you takin' about?" his voice conveyed his feelings of confusion. Francis laughed at Ellis, "I see the way you look at Zoey. You hurt her. I hurt you… Plus you should see the way she looks at you, kid. I mean DAMN." Francis started to laugh. Ellis flushed slightly and looked down hurrying to a room and slamming the door. Francis walked up the stairs in a faster pace wanting to pick his bedroom. He opened the first unlocked door her saw and flopped into the bed. They were all tired. The men and women both passed out as their heads hit their beds.

The man walked out around dusk and saw no one was awake. He laughed heartily before turning around saying, "Well… Martha I won't be alone anymore." He walked next to a large picture of a woman smiling large standing next to a man that had the striking resemblance of the Plantation owner. The owner ran his fingers through his caramel brown hair. His blue eyes showing their sadness, "I guess it's time to move on Martha…" He carefully pulled down the picture off the wall and put in the nearest closet. With a sigh the man disappeared into a hallway that lead to his mater bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Zoey looked at herself in the mirror. She was clean, not bloody, for the first time since the infection began. Though she wished she didn't have to wear the dress the Plantation owner had picked out for herself. But the plantation owner wouldn't let her not wear it. She sighed as she adjusted the corset on her dress. Sleek black, layered, and corseted to make herself look much too skinny almost anorexic. She took a deep breath and held it, seeing how shallow she could breathe when she could no longer hold her breath she huffed loudly. She really wished she didn't have to wear it. Behind her she saw Rochelle in the same predictament except she had a yellow dress that screamed, "Disney Princess." Rochelle then said, "Why must they make us look like Disney princesses?" almost exactly quoting her own mind. Zoey shrugged, "I don't know… maybe to make us want to shoot ourselves in the foot?" Both the girl laughed.

"Zoey, come on. The guy is getting impatient." Zoey looked at the door, "Okay, Francis. Don't laugh." Zoey opened the door; her brown hair was tied up into a bun. A flower diamond encrusted pin in her hair held the bun together. Zoey's face showed a hint of a blush. Francis stood there gaping at Zoey. "Z-zoey. You look... Hot." Zoey frowned, it was so anticlimactic. She expected something like, 'Zoey you're a girl? Wow. Never would've guess.' Or something weird like that. Zoey looked at Francis, "Oh my God... They got you in a tux!" Zoey laughed. Francis was wearing a tux. It was the funniest thing she could have ever seen. Rochelle walked up behind Zoey fidgeting awkwardly, "Oh Lincoln's beard… you look good Francis… You should wear suits more often." Rochelle winked grabbing his arm.

Francis took Rochelle's hand and led her down some spiraling stairs. Zoey treaded lightly behind the two, finding it hard to walk in heels. She spotted Nick, who was wearing a clean white suit, and Ellis. When Ellis and her eyes looked into each other, she felt fire grow within herself. And it appeared on her skin. Francis saw the look Ellis gave her a nudged her a bit, "Zoey got a crush." Francis said in a sing-song voice. Zoey slapped Francis arm, "Do not!" she squeaked. Rochelle berated the two with both of them saying sorry to each other they finished walking down the stairs.

Ellis was talking to Nick when he heard foot steps coming from behind him, "So that's where I'm at Nick." He said, his southern accent flowing strong in his voice. "Oh? Heeelllooo? Nick? Anyone there." Ellis looked at the stairs after seeing Nick just stare at something behind him; he then turned and saw her. The way she flowed down the stairs, her floor length black dress flowing like silk behind her; hair soft, simmering brown hair put up show off her beautiful face. Ellis felt his heart speed up, he looked at her blue eyes and Zoey looked at Ellis's brown ones. They both looked away at the same time.

Zoey was followed Francis and Rochelle towards the others; Francis snickered at every step she tried to take. She sent glares at Francis, but she knew they won't faze him. They had known each other far too long. While she thought, Francis, Rochelle, and Zoey had arrived in front of Nick and Ellis. Zoey smiled at the two, "Hello, and is it just me, or does anyone else hate their clothes?" She whispered the last part silently hoping the plantation owner was not near by. Nick shrugged; he'd wear his suit anytime anywhere. It didn't faze him.

Ellis smiled his signature loopy smile, "I'm not too happy with it y'know? I'd rather be in my dirty clothes then these." Ellis pouted.

Zoey laughed. He looked so cute when he pouted. She lifted up her dress and exposed her feet, "You are so lucky you don't have to wear these." She showed her three inch heel. Black straps. Her feet were starting to hurt. She then heard clapping.

Nick, Ellis, Francis, and Zoey all turned towards the clapping. "Y'all look very good now." The plantation owner said with a deep southern accent as he walked into the room. He nodded at them all. "You look mighty pretty there, Zoey. And you looked absoulely dashing, Rochelle." He man said, his light brown eyes twinkling in the light. Zoey looked at the man, "I hate you. You know that?" Rochelle blushed pushing Zoey a bit. Zoey then glared at the man. The man laughed, "I know. I know. But a tom-boy like you needs to wear a dress occasionally. You'll never know how to win a man's heart without it." The man said, his southern accent pulled through his words stronger then Ellis himself.

Zoey sighed and shook her head. She didn't need someone to tell her how to get a man. "Whatever." She said. Zoey looked back at the man, she shivered. He wore a smirk on his face. "Oh really now? Then why don't we all dance." The man knew most tom boys hated dancing. That's why he said it.

"No. No. NO. I draw the line at THAT." Zoey's eyes widened. She stepped carefully back, almost to the point of running away. Zoey bumped into Francis. Ellis laughed at her face, "Come on, Zo. It's not THAT bad. I had to learn how to do that when I was little." His southern accent seemed much more soft then the plantation owners.

The man nodded, "Stop calling me that. I have a name. And it's Mark. Mark Breaux; Ellis why don't you take Zoey to the floor and dance the night away. And Francis take your gorgeous lady with you. Nick and I need to have a chat." Mart winked at Ellis. Ellis shrugged, "Alright I guess." Ellis walked towards Zoey and talking in a low voice, "The soon we do this. The sooner I can get out of this tux and you can get out that dress." 'Even though I don't want you too.' He spoke then thought the last part. Zoey took his hand, "If you say so."

Francis scowled, "This doesn't seem fair…" Rochelle dragged him, "You're going to learn anyway… just get it over with." She grabbed his hands and placing them on herself. She then moved her hands into their positions and started the dance.

Ellis took Zoey's hand and walked her to the middle of the room. He placed one hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder. "Do what I do." Zoey nodded, and slowly put her hand on his waist and her hand on his shoulder. Ellis smiled, "That's right. Now I'll lead. All you have to do is follow my steps, alright?" Zoey nodded. Ellis started to move across the floor. One two. One two. Zoey followed behind. One two. One two. Zoey looked into Ellis's eyes. Ellis did the same. They danced with each other for what seemed like forever in their eyes, but only for 20 minutes in actuality.

Nick and Mark sat at table and talked. Nick kept glancing at the four just dancing. Rochelle, Zoey and Ellis seemed to be having a good time. While Francis was tripping over himself trying to learn. He sighed and looked back at the other guys. "Pity there ain't anymore pretty ladies with you." Mark said. Nick eyed Mark's beer, "How many more do you have of those?" He asked. He wanted to be wasted. Mark got up and motioned to the other two to follow him to the beer. Nick happily got up and followed him.

Zoey and Ellis continued their rounds til Ellis smiled softly. Zoey looked up to Ellis and smiled back. She was having a great time. Her heart pounded in her chest. And she could practically hear Ellis's. Was he nervous? Zoey's mind went blank. She caught sight of his lips. She stopped dancing and just stared at Ellis. Ellis, reacting to Zoey's sudden stop, stopped as well. "Uh...? Zoey why'd you sto-" Ellis was caught up by Zoey coming up to his face and kissing him. Ellis's mind went blank. He gently kissed back. Zoey wrapped her arms around Ellis's neck. For the first time in a long time she was happy. When she heard foot steps she backed up and wiped mouth before running up the stairs to the room Mart had given to her to stay in.

Ellis heard the footsteps and felt Zoey back up, ending the kiss. He watched Zoey back up and run up the stairs. That's when he snapped out of his stupor. "Z-zo, wait!" Ellis was about to run up the stairs after Zoey until he heard Nick call him.

Francis and Rochelle had stopped in enough time to see what had elapsed between Ellis and Zoey, "Well hot damn he got to first base…" Frnacis laughed out. Rochelle turned to him, "Oh that was so cute! Did you see how upset he was she left? Puppy love…" Rochelle said in a cooing voice. Francis and Rochelle walked towards Nick after watching him call Ellis over.

Ellis glared at Nick, but walked back to the group. "What do you want, Nick?" Ellis tried to say as calm as possible. Internally he was in turmoil, did Zoey like him or not? Ellis reeled back, the strong stench of beer clogging his nose. "Oh my God, are ya drinking?" He asked in a harsh tone. He didn't want to be next to Nick and them right now. He wanted to be next to Zoey trying to figure out his feelings.

Nick shoved a bottle of beer into Ellis's hand, "Drink. Now." He saw Ellis was not in the mood for it. He watched Ellis shove the beer back into Nick's hand and pushed him, "No." Ellis walked away, up the stairs that lead to Zoey's room. Nick frowned, before meeting Zoey, Ellis would've drunk til his liver gave out. Now look at him, he just wanted to stand next to Zoey. That's when it dawned on him, "Ellis is in love with Zoey..." Francis, Rochelle, and Mark both looked at Nick like he was nuts. Francis rolled his eyes, "Duh. Even I knew that." Nick took the beer that he gave to Ellis and took a long swig of it. He wanted to be wasted now.

Ellis knocked on Zoey's door, "Can I come in?" He heard Zoey say yes. And he opened the door slightly, his questions about to burst from the seams of his throat. He walked in and blurted out, "Why the kiss? I gotta know." Ellis looked Zoey straight in the eyes, wondering if she liked him, they way he loved her.

Zoey looked up at Ellis, "I don't know... It just... felt right. You know?" Zoey smiled at Ellis. Zoey fidgeted in her spot, "Ellis would you find it strange if... I asked you to help me with this corset...?" Zoey turned slightly red, but it was hard to breathe with it on. Ellis flustered, "Ah... naw i-it won't be." He stuttered out. Ellis walked next to Zoey and helped her untie her corset. All the while having terrible thoughts about themselves, him and Zoey doing many things after he got her corset off. Ellis internally slapped himself. He was raised in a good catholic home. He knew that there was no sex until marriage even if he wanted to so much. Ellis finished undoing her corset and stood up.

Zoey took a deep breath and let it out. It felt good to breathe. She smiled at Ellis, "We have to dance some more sometime." Zoey smiled lightly and went to the closet. She shut the door behind herself so she could change. Ellis walked back to the bed and sat on it. He twiddled his thumbs and waited for Zoey to walk out of the closet.

Zoey looked at her clothes choices and pouted, nothing in here was good. She grabbed an overly large t-shirt and wore it. No pants needed. She walked out of the closet and saw Ellis, she had thought he left. "Ellis? I thought you left." Zoey asked. She was actually glad he stayed. Internally she was a tad bit freaked out by the place. She didn't want to be alone for long periods of time. Zoey sat next to Ellis.

Ellis looked at Zoey, "Oh? I can leave if you want." Ellis said crestfallen, he really didn't want to go. But when he saw her sit next to him, all doubts left him. She wanted him here just as much as he wanted to be with her. Ellis took off his jacket and his tie and threw it at the door. He glared at it, "I don't like ties and suits." Zoey laughed at Ellis. He had said something so close to what Francis said it was almost uncanny. Zoey yawned, she was tired. It was a long day. Zoey laid back and pulled herself completely on the bed. The turned over and faced the wall.

Ellis started to get up but heard Zoey say something, "Please don't go... I don't wanna be alone." Ellis sat back down on the bed. He took off his shoes and laid as far away from Zoey as possible. Oh how he would love to lie next to her, but he wouldn't risk his friendship with her for it. He rolled over and faced Zoey's back.

Zoey turned over to face Ellis, "Ellis... I really like you. You're not like the other guys. You respect my space and I love it and I... I think I love you." Zoey watched Ellis face turned from confused to happiness, "Oh my God, Zo. I really love you. I've loved you ever since I met you." Ellis blurted out each word said within quick succession with the last. Zoey scooted closer to Ellis and shoved her face into his chest.

Ellis wrapped his arm around Zoey, "I love you, Zo. I really do." Ellis whispered out. Both of them tuckered out. Both of them swiftly went to sleep.


End file.
